Problem: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{2r - 3}{4r + 7} = 5$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r + 7$ $ -(2r - 3) = 5(4r + 7) $ $-2r + 3 = 20r + 35$ $3 = 22r + 35$ $-32 = 22r$ $22r = -32$ $r = -\dfrac{32}{22}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{16}{11}$